nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34
The Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 was added on December 9th 2010 as the Underground Edition. The UG Edition is also known as Eddie's Skyline. The stock edition was added March 3rd 2011 available for 480,000 in-game cash. On December 22nd 2011, the Underground Edition was retired. It was later made exclusively available in Gold Starter Packs before being re-released to the car dealer on June 3 2012 for 2400 SpeedBoost. On July 3rd, 2012, the Raven Edition which was originally a Top-Up car was brought out of retirement and made available for 3300 SpeedBoost. 'Performance' The R34 is better suited for Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape instead of competitive racing because of its weight. Despite the lack of good acceleration and top speed, the car has commendable handling and responsive hand brake. This car is recommended as a secondary tier 2 car. On May 15th, 2012, the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 has undergone re-tuning to increase the car’s top speed and enhance its handling. Even after the re-tuning the car still doesn't handle as well as the supra. The acceleration and top speed only increased a bit. Top Speed: 254 km/h / Acceleration Speed: 185 km/h + 10 with NOS / Handling Speed: 180 km/h 'Edition's *Underground *Raven Edition *Blue Stock 'Car Stats' *''*Underground Edition is also available as a gift when you purchase an Amazon Golden Starter Pack.'' 'Aftermarket Details - Underground' BODYKIT : UNKNOWN WHEELS : BBS STYLE A 20" LOWERING KIT : STAGE 3 LICENSE PLATE : UGRND1 'Aftermarket Details - Raven' BODYKIT : UNKNOWN WHEELS : ADR STYLE D 20" WINDOW TINE : SMOKE TINT LOWERING KIT : STAGE 3 LICENSE PLATE : RAVEN ''Bodykits *2,100 SB - Soul 01a_R34_Soul.jpg|Soul Front 01b_R34_Soul.jpg|Soul Back 02a_R34_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Front 02b_R34_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Back 03a_R34_Repro.jpg|Repro Front 03b_R34_Repro.jpg|Repro Back 04a_R34_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Front 04b_R34_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Back 05a_R34_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Front 05b_R34_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Back 06a_R34_Halon.jpg|Halon Front 06b_R34_Halon.jpg|Halon Back 07a_R34_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 07b_R34_Coil.jpg|Coil Back 08a_R34_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 08b_R34_Glint.jpg|Glint Back 09a_R34_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 09b_R34_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Back 10a_R34_Reverb.jpg|Reverb Front 10b_R34_Reverb.jpg|Reverb Back 11a_R34_Frequency.jpg|Frequency Front 11b_R34_Frequency.jpg|Frequency Back 12a_R34_Katar.jpg|Katar Front 12b_R34_Katar.jpg|Katar Back 13a_R34_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 13b_R34_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Back 14a_R34_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 14b_R34_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Back 15a_R34_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 15b_R34_Transform.jpg|Transform Back *2,100 SB - Trekked *2,100 SB - Repro *2,100 SB - Boxxed *2,100 SB - Chroma *1,500 SB - Halon *1,500 SB - Coil *1,500 SB - Glint *1,500 SB - Cascade *900 SB - Reverb *900 SB - Frequency *900 SB - Katar *2,000 IGC - Pressure *2,000 IGC - Offroad *2,000 IGC - Transform 'Appearances' The car has been featured in eight other Need For Speed games one Overdrive game. Overdrive was Japanese name for Need for Speed before Porsche Unleashed. Overdrive: High Stakes was the last Overdrive game. Note that the car was only featured in Overdrive: High Stakes and not Need for Speed: High Stakes. NFSUG.jpg NFSUG2.jpg NFSUR.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSCO.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSN.jpg NFSS2.jpg 'Gallery''' Nissan - Skyline GT-R V-Spec R34 White, Red, Blue, Black.PNG|White Stock before the Removal Underground.jpg|Underground Edition Nissan Skyline R34 Raven.jpg|Raven Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Tier 2 Category:Nissan Category:AWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:IGC Cars Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars